


Unfathomable

by Jen425



Series: Journey Through The Decade [7]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Decade, Tokusatsu
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, During Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Yuusuke realizes Tsukasa absolutely melts when Yuusuke runs his fingers through Tsukasa’s hair. He realizes he likes it.
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa/Onodera Yuusuke
Series: Journey Through The Decade [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782217
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	Unfathomable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [27twinsister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/gifts).



> A side note: I HC both Yuusuke and Tsukasa as transmasc (Tsukasa’s NB), so that comes up very briefly when sex is referenced.

Tsukasa had dragged him to his bed, the night after they kiss, and Yuusuke hadn’t thought much at all of following. Tsukasa has a habit of taking what he wants, without thinking, but he also has a habit of giving all he can.

He’s a conundrum wrapped up in surety and that good heart Yuusuke could sense, ever since their meeting.

(It was a cause for jealousy at first, and he knows as much, but then it morphed easily to some form of respect when Tsukasa had declared to the monster above them that he’d protect Yuusuke’s smile, and now it’s grown from that into some kind of love.)

That night had been wonderful, of course, and Yuusuke hadn’t expected that much difference when he did it again, after World of Agito. And it certainly starts the same, with Tsukasa’s all-consuming nature.

There’s kissing, of course, which leads to undressing. Yuusuke doesn’t flinch at it, this time, because they’ve seen each other naked before, and because Tsukasa knows where to touch that feels good instead of uncomfortable.

And it doesn’t go farther that night, which Yuusuke doesn’t mind, but what he does mind is that his hands go softly through Tsukasa’s hair and the other freezes before giving a full-body shiver, and then pushing Yuusuke lightly away. Yuusuke follows the motion.

“Are you okay?” He asks. Tsukasa nods, slowly. He seems confused, a little lost. Yuusuke takes his hand, forces their gazes to meet.

“Why did I…” Tsukasa murmurs, as though not intending for the words to exit his mouth.

Then he pulls Yuusuke back down and holds him tightly, though the bewilder look doesn’t leave his face.

“Tsukasa?” Yuusuke asks, meeting the other Rider’s eyes. Tsukasa’s return look is something unfathomable. But every inch of him seems to be somewhere on Yuusuke, now.

Yuusuke reaches up and runs his hand though Tsukasa’s hair again, and Tsukasa just starts to  _ melt _ , even as his expression maintains that unfathomable depth.

But it softens, too, more than before than when they were kissing, and it might be the most beautiful thing Yuusuke has ever seen.

“Yuusuke,” Tsukasa breaths, and now it’s Yuusuke’s turn to shiver. How dare Tsukasa say his name with that much… reverence? He supposes?

He isn’t quite sure  _ how _ , but somehow they end up under the covers, and now it’s Tsukasa leaning on him, somehow.

He likes this too, he thinks. He likes the way Tsukasa melts, because it’s not a side that he’s seen before.

  
  
  


He wakes up in the morning to find himself pressed against the wall, Tsukasa’s leg over his own, and his head still buried in his chest, next to his heart. He never wakes up before Tsukasa, so he savors the moment.

Savors the calm on Tsukasa’s face, and then all the half asleep emotions that play out as Yuusuke slowly gets up.

“Good morning, Tsukasa,” Yuusuke says, smiling. Tsukasa hmms.

“Good morning,” he responds. “I suppose it’s time to explore this World.”

Yuusuke nods, but Tsukasa doesn’t move for several moments longer.

  
  
  


A few nights later, while in Kabuto’s World, Tsukasa does the same to Yuusuke’s own hair standing up, and his knees almost collapse.

Oh. Oh he understands.

There’s a smirk on Tsukasa’s lips, but the same unfathomable look in his eyes, when Yuusuke meets them.

“Oh,” Yuusuke says out loud, then.

Tsukasa says nothing at all, just kisses him deeply.

They sleep in their own beds that night, but as he goes to sleep, Yuusuke still feels the warmth of Tsukasa all over him.

(And he thinks… he thinks Tsukasa feels the same.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
